Infinte Peril
by PonderingMoose
Summary: an assassin in Columbia is contracted for the fist time in almost 10 years, it should have been a simple job, but no, nothing is easy, and he has to save the targets daughter, who the Him has mistaken for Elizibeth. nothing to do with main story. rated T.


The Raven landed and held out its leg to its master. "Good girl Krow, what do we have here? From the boss?" the raven nodded its head, her solid silver eyes gleaming with intelegence. She looked at her master expectantly and pointed at his hand with her beak. "Oh right." he said while fishing around in his pocket for something. Eventually he found what he was looking for and extracted a walnut, which he gave to Krow. She grabbed the nut in her beak and broke it on the bench he was sitting at. Meanwhile, her master was unfastening the pouch on the ravens leg. he unrolled and unfolded the letter which read as following…

Gareth,

You've been out of touch for awhile, but your not retired until we say so. Here's your job, the man you will be disappearing, his name is Malcolm, you might remember, he led the rebellion a few years back. He has a few of those motor boys and balloons guarding him, so you and Krow have something to play around with.

Columbia needs you, don't fail her…

Carter,

PS. The bird collects stickers

PSS. the crows are off to cut their teeth

Gareth looked the letter over a few times, looking for certain code words that would help the assassin find something out about his target. He knew that Carter never called Krow "the bird" and reread the sentence, remembering that bird was also a common word among the Company for target, and stickers usually meant close range weapons like knifes and spears. He also knew motor boys meant those god damn Motorized Patriots, animatronic George Washington's with a bulky Gatling Gun, and a pair of flags sticking out of its back like wings. He hated those things, he also looked at the word balloons, that meant airships, he knew how to deal with those things. Then he realized he had said the crows are off to cut their teeth, which meant the others, younger members would be getting their first job, so he would need to be careful, members were technicaly supposed to be killed, but after Carter took charge he changed the rules, but the others didn't need the recruits knowing it.

Gareth grabbed his scoped rifle, and his zip-line hook, he powered it up, and leapt onto the line he needed, Krow flew at high speeds beside him, and he used his invisibility plasmid, one of the few he had been given in training. He loved these kind of jobs, he disconnected from his line at his stop and appeared, having a special mix injected into him, whenever he vanished or reappeared, it appeared that a group of raven feathers flew in front of him, making it look like he was stepping out of their shadow. The local militia members looked surprised, he looked modern, not like the current style, there people dressed like it was still 1860, he however, was bald, the dome of his head was covered in a tattoo of a spiders web. He wore a long black leather trench coat opened in the front over sleek black combat armor, at his hips were SMGs and in each armpit was a hand gun, his rifle was slung over his shoulder, and he had a machine gun that had been propped up on the bench that he had just unstrapped from his back, he looked at them from behind his modified sunglasses, instead of having arms that supported the lenses using the ears, they had a cloth that wrapped around the back of his head, like swimming goggles, he slid a knife from a hidden sheath on his sleeve, and threw it into the nearest spilcers head, and then raised his machine gun, and fired into the crowd, when his clip was empty, he sighed for forgetting to reload the damn thing, and using his free hand, he waved at the crowd, flames firing from his palm in a similar fashion of a flamethrower. He placed his gun on his back and he held his arms forward, ravens flying out of his sleeves, eating the few survivors, clawing and pecking at them, picking them to the bone in a matter of seconds, before flying back up his sleeves. He had held his arms out the whole time. He walked off, leaving burnt, bullet filled skeletons. He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. Krow landed on his shoulder, holding what Gareth hoped wasn't an eyeball, but probably was. "Krow, is that what I think it is? Please tell me you didn't bring me another. Fucking. Eyeball." she dropped it into his hand, it was still slimy and disgusting, so he sighed, and threw the bit of gore over his shoulder, and off the edge of the city. As soon as he walked onto the next section of zip-line, the district he had been on had collapsed, he had only just jumped off the street. "And not a moment to soon. Damn, that was close" then he felt a familiar weight appear on his left wrist, he flew to the next platform, and jumped for some high ground. That stunt on the platform had just been a warmup for the assassin. He walked around his post, looking for a way down. When none presented itself, he jumped over the railing and free-fell a good 100 yards before he latched onto a zip-line and sped off to a new vantage point.


End file.
